<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在列宁格勒战场以西 by Owner_of_Oghma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057786">在列宁格勒战场以西</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma'>Owner_of_Oghma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - USSR, Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Minor Fandral/Loki, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在列宁格勒战场以西，一名芬兰白军与芬兰红军相遇。他们曾是兄弟。现在是敌人。在战场西边，他们可以谈话，也可以让战火蔓延。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 相遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我看到这个语言分类，依然怒火攻心，气不打一处来。<br/>试问：台湾省菠萝内销得如何啊？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　1941年，墨特勒下令，“巴巴罗萨计划”正式全面展开，第三选择德国、及三德北欧协军，自西南进攻苏联重要城市，列宁格勒。</p><p>　　洛基和苏军大部队走散了，不是因为他过于瘦弱而跟不上行军步伐，或是过于愚钝而找不到自己部队；而是，他故意走散了。没有开玩笑，洛基，芬兰红军的一份子，故意和苏军走散了。毕竟说到底，洛基，在七年前参加红军，只是想让奥丁死，而非抱着什么远大理想。<br/>
　　于是他早早地就丢掉了自己的指南针，忽悠了一个同行红军给自己干粮，然后抱着自己的所有干粮、和另一个红军的一半干粮，和苏军部队越走越远。反正都是死，死在列宁格勒，或者荒郊野外，能有什么区别？<br/>
　　他抱着干粮宁可多活几天，而非当天就死在德军的炮火之下。<br/>
　　有的新兵总向洛基抱怨：他们怕死，可如今却有点好笑，他们还是跟着大部队去送死了，只有洛基跑了出来。或许也有别人想当逃兵，只是他们没有足够的计谋诡计，成功逃跑而已。<br/>
　　早秋的白桦树还绿着，杂草也没有泛黄，好像一切都生机勃勃；这苍茫大地上，似乎只有洛基一人知道，死亡会席卷这篇土地。<br/>
　　没有一颗草能生还。</p><p>　　在无人的荒野上走了一阵子，根据太阳判断，自己是往南走了——这里是列宁格勒，秋天的太阳到凌晨才会彻底落下。一切都为太阳普照着，可没有人得到他的温暖，被照耀着的士兵都将死去。甚至平民也会，会在围城中饿死、困死。<br/>
　　洛基突然感到好笑，自己也早晚会死去，却还有心思在这里感慨别人的生死。他一抬头，看见远处一个深色的活物，像是人。<br/>
　　德军的军装是黑色，那也是逃兵，德军的逃兵。<br/>
　　洛基端起枪，他可不敢确定对面不会开枪。那人走近了，头发是金色，戈培依所宣传的那种金色。<br/>
　　他又走近了些，洛基想着，再靠近我就开枪了。可那人说道：“洛基？”</p><p>　　索尔是芬兰白军，或者说德国协军，但他不是逃兵。他只是，单纯地，走散了。对，找不到方向，然后和大部队走散了。俄罗斯虽然也靠北，但实际情况和芬兰不同极了，地处内陆，比芬兰冷，植物也和芬兰完全不一样。索尔迷了路，当然是完全可以理解的情况。<br/>
　　索尔目前甚至想找一个居民问问路：请问怎样才能抵达列宁格勒啊？我们想去那里攻打你们的城市。不过也只能是想想，他既不会俄语，也不会乌克兰语，冰岛语是勉强会一点，但完全没有用武之地。<br/>
　　然后他看见了一个人影，对他端着枪。你说说这些苏联红军，是不是完全疯了，就我们两个人，也要端着枪？你端着枪，你倒是开啊，你也不开，就知道端着。<br/>
　　行，我就走过去，一看就是迷路的新兵蛋子，肯定不敢开枪。<br/>
　　索尔走近了，然后发现那人有着黑色的头发，绿色的眼睛，更要紧的是，他已控制不住自己的声音，说道：“洛基？”<br/>
　　那是他叛逆的弟弟，那是他离家出走、参加芬兰红军的弟弟；那是他永远也不会忘记面容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 逝者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　洛基放下了枪。他可不愿意这样草率结束他那非兄弟的兄弟，索尔的性命，这未免太轻松了些。<br/>　　他们肩并肩走着，就这样沉默着。索尔一向嘴笨，还没有想好要说什么；但洛基，索尔觉得洛基绝不是无话可说，更可能是在盘算，盘算说什么能达到他自己的隐晦目的。<br/>　　最后是索尔先起了话头：“这七年来，洛基，你过得怎么样？”<br/>　　洛基笑了起来：“太令人愉悦了，索尔，我们即将在几日之内死去；而你却在问我过去过得怎么样？不如先问问我人生的前十六年过得如何，我可以明确告诉你答案：生不如死。而你是这一切痛苦的成因之一。”<br/>　　索尔知道，洛基总喜欢戏剧，比如各种古希腊戏剧，还有什么英国的莎士比亚；或许是他总看这些，他的反应也有点戏剧化。按索尔的想法来，就是太夸张了。<br/>　　“好吧，你前十六年很痛苦。那在你离开痛苦的根源后，日子过得怎么样了？”索尔专注于他先前提起的话题，好像是非要问个水落石出似的。<br/>　　洛基停下脚步，撩开自己的大衣，向他展示着满满的干粮，“你看到了，这是远多于一人分量的军粮，上面发给我一个人的。”<br/>　　“只有我一个人有这种待遇，别人都没有，因为我和后勤方面，负责这个的小伙子有一腿。”洛基眼皮都不眨一下，编着毫无根据的谎话，“我得说，那个小伙子帅极了，比范达尔好多了。更重要的是，苏维埃没有墨特勒，也没有反对同性恋的权威‘父亲’。我想和漂亮的男人睡觉，就可以和他们睡觉。”<br/>　　这些都是骗人的，七年来洛基一直孤身一人。不是什么政治上的问题，他曾见过两个姑娘在后巷里亲吻，后来他们也一直没事。而是……洛基也说不清楚，或许是他还挂念着死去的范达尔。<br/>　　他孤身一人，可他不想让索尔知道，自己竟然可怜地孤身一人。那太可悲了，看上去就像是没有人愿意收留一直流浪的小猫咪。不，洛基绝不是索尔眼中的小猫咪，他是孤狼，是雄狮，他可以应付这世界汹涌澎湃的暗潮，而不需要索尔的过度保护。<br/>　　索尔慢悠悠地开口：“我放心了。”<br/>　　“我听说，苏联人都吃不起黑面包，我以为你过得不好。”<br/>　　“你听戈培依说的吗？他是学文学的博士，高明的骗子。”索尔还是那么好骗，吃不起黑面包？他到底怎样才会信以为真。<br/>　　这世界上就是有着各种各样的误会，他们误以为苏联吃不起黑面包，奥丁误以为洛基精神上有着问题，才会喜欢同性。这诸多纷争似乎自上帝摧毁巴别塔起就已诞生，而且永远无法消除。<br/>　　就像是索尔永远误以为，他爱自己；可洛基知道，索尔只是被责任感困住了。无法从这种不得不的爱中解脱。<br/>　　“洛基，既然你过得不错，我就告诉你了：芙瑞嘉走了。在你走后一年，也就是你，你让父亲走了后的一年，她在一个冬天的早上走了。”<br/>“走得很平静，她生前也依然在想你。向我打听你的情况。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 争执</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　秋日的下午，太阳刚刚自大地升起，并不刺眼，也并不温暖。他们就在这片即将死去的野草之中，野草长得很高，到小腿肚。可冬日终将来临，它们会死去。<br/>　　索尔说：“我们可以就此离开，离开战场，到丹麦，到波兰，或者去意大利。我们可以结束这段日子，反正我们也离开了大部队，没有人回来找我们的。”<br/>　　洛基摇摇头，感慨于索尔的天真：“你可以离开，我却宁可死去。”<br/>　　“我无法忍受戈培依的洗脑式宣传，也无法忍受墨特勒的‘日耳曼高贵’论，或者是希索里尼的野蛮政治。我无法忍受这些人将民众，将我看作和你一般的傻子、呆瓜，我宁愿在这里死去。抱着我的干粮，抱着我的悔恨或者遗憾，在这片荒野里饿死；都好过于为他们所愚弄，作一世的愚者。”<br/>　　索尔无法理解这些，“你疯了吗？你这是在自杀。”<br/>　　“是的，我在自杀。七年前我冒着风险，谋杀奥丁，也几乎是在自杀。”<br/>　　索尔拉进了和洛基的距离，“如果你想死，”他抓住洛基自己身上的枪，“你可以用这个终结自己的生命。你没必要一直和我说话。”<br/>　　索尔明白洛基想要的是什么，洛基不想要死亡，他根本不想要这个。死亡是求而不得时的推辞，索尔一直明白洛基想要的，也相信自己会一直明白下去。洛基想要爱，爱护、关心、关爱，他似乎想要一切人的爱，不仅仅来自父母，不止是芙瑞嘉和奥丁的爱，他想要范达尔的爱、希芙的爱，还想要自己的爱。<br/>　　“你不想死。弟弟，你不想死。”<br/>　　洛基试图抢回枪的控制权，“当我间接杀死奥丁时，我就不是你的弟弟了。索尔，需要我再提醒你一次吗？我是劳菲和法布提的儿子，是让芙瑞嘉在临死之际辗转不安的人。”<br/>　　索尔沉默一阵，在思考洛基的话，最后他改变了话题：“墨特勒本不会发动战争。他只想成为一个画家，是时代需要他，所以他不得不。希索里尼确实是个野蛮的政客，就像我一样，没有墨特勒那些花花肠子，但他们相处的很好。德意志与意大利的同盟很稳定，他们比远东的日本更亲密，我想是因为领导者的关系。”<br/>　　如果希索里尼像索尔……洛基明白索尔的意思，可他不喜欢这种比喻。他不要自己的枪了，只为了和索尔拉开距离，“够了！奥丁森，停止你的假模假样，停止你毫无边际的虚假想象。你以为我没有读过《我的奋斗》吗？你知道他在书里说了什么吗，你但凡知道，都不会对他抱有半点同理之心，因为他没有这些，他将非雅利安描述成了什么样子？何况他重新定义了非雅利安：非日耳曼即非雅利安。任何一个受过高等教育的大学教授，听了他的言论，都能笑上三天：因为他只是一个中学辍学的无业游民，你怎敢将我和他相提并论？”<br/>　　“我不是这个意思！”索尔从来不是脾气最好的，他把枪仍在地上，因为洛基已经松手了，说，“难道在你心中只有卡尔·马克思说的话是真的吗？马克思甚至没有国籍！”<br/>　　“那又如何？”洛基摊开手，狂笑着说，“人们总是喜欢听谎话，马克思说了真话，所以被驱除了。”没有一丝前兆地，洛基突然捡起地上的枪，“芬兰白军索尔·奥丁森，你被我正式俘虏了。”<br/>　　索尔相信洛基不会开枪，但依然配合地举起双手。他相信，洛基玩的把戏伤不到他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第三条路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　索尔被一捆绳子结结实实地绑住了，绳子的一头牵在洛基手上。洛基一定认为这种行为具有娱乐性，索尔心想。<br/>　　索尔就这样被洛基牵着，走向荒无人烟的野草丛中，也可能是苔原，索尔一向分不清这个。<br/>　　“我们到底要走到哪里去？”索尔终于忍不住问道。毕竟洛基说了，他不要去战场，也不要逃离战场，和索尔隐居终老。<br/>　　洛基的回答就像是作诗：“走向死亡。”<br/>　　“走向万物的终极，我那非兄弟的兄弟，你能否明白这背后的深意？卡尔·马克思看穿了这世界，自康德的自在之物与黑格尔的绝对精神之后，是马克思回答了自苏格拉底时代就一直流传的谜题：这个世界根本没有本质，只有不断地、无终极的变化。”<br/>　　索尔根本不读哲学，上面那些名字，除了苏格拉底和马克思，他一个也没有听过。<br/>　　洛基看出来了他完全没听懂，特意解说道：“康德所说的自在之物，是独立于观察者而自然存在的物体。如果一件事物，从来没有任何人见过祂，你能否说祂存在？”<br/>　　索尔讨厌这个，这些乱七八糟的“我是谁，我从哪里来，我要到哪里去”。这些都是虚的。<br/>　　“呃，”索尔说，“你没见过苏格拉底，对吧？苏格拉底存在吗？”<br/>　　洛基笑了起来，笑索尔的愚蠢或是天真：“有人见过苏格拉底，雅典的人见过苏格拉底。所有人不是指活着的所有人，而是指真正的所有人，所有死去的、活着的、即将活着的。”<br/>　　索尔终于明白了，这是一种唯心主义：被观察，所以会存在。<br/>　　洛基继续说：“康德认为，存在自在之物。他为此写了几万字的论文，以解释、辩说其存在；可还是被黑格尔推翻了，以几万字。”<br/>　　接下来是马克思反驳自在之物不存在了，索尔想。<br/>　　但洛基却没有这样说，“这是一种无休止的语言游戏，其内核无法探明。一种无意义的循环即将就此产生，存在自在之物，不存在自在之物，存在自在之物，不存在自在之物……无数富裕的闲散人可以靠这个吃饭，但这件事没有在历史上发生。是卡尔·马克思终止了这种无意义行为，他说：我们停止辩论，来为穷苦人做些实事吧。于是《资本论》诞生了。”<br/>　　索尔明白洛基选择马克思的原因了，不仅是他需要借助芬兰红军的力量，还因为，他在马克思身上看到了自己，洛基自己。洛基身上一直有一种力量，索尔所不具备的力量——出人意料的力量。他善于另辟蹊径，就像马克思在存在和不存在之间选择了第三条路一样。<br/>　　“洛基，我们是一样的。”索尔说。<br/>　　“哦，是吗？你也开始向往马克思主义了吗？”<br/>　　“不，我是说，第三种选择、第三条路，我们是一样的。”索尔想说，德西斯主义，是第三选择。<br/>　　洛基马上明白了索尔想说的，戈培伊炮制的种种“是第三选择”宣传，从电影到文字一有尽有。但事实绝不是这样，德西斯是资本的一种变体。<br/>　　索尔从来没有明白过洛基的想法，如果说奥丁是痛苦的罪魁祸首，那索尔就是帮凶。“我明白你要说什么了，”洛基笑着说，“就像以前每一次一样，你从来没有理解过我。”<br/>　　洛基在对索尔说：停下，但索尔依然要说，只是因为他想说，想拉近与弟弟的距离。他愿意回应洛基自高塔之上发出的信号，他愿意说：你不孤单。<br/>　　可索尔从来没有想过，洛基为什么会躲在高塔上，也没有想过，洛基究竟在躲避什么。他一心只想将洛基救下来，没有时间去考虑别的东西了。<br/>　　至少，索尔不愿相信洛基在躲避的是他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 憎恨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“爱是人活下去的希望，但恨才是活下去的根基。”索尔就这样被绳子捆着，站在洛基面前，说着洛基完全不想听的话。<br/>　　索尔当然可以说一些洛基爱听的：向洛基忏悔自己的罪过啦，承认自己和父亲一起伤害过洛基啦。但他不会这么说，如果他为了洛基一时的欣喜而屈服，那就不是爱了。他爱着洛基，他作为一个兄长，作为洛基唯一活着的亲人；而不是像范达尔那样，因为爱情，软弱地、一而再再而三地向洛基退让自己的底线——<br/>　　所以索尔活着；而范达尔死了，死在墨特勒的“清洗”之中，犹太人、同性恋，还有留着肮脏血脉的精神病患，他们统统为了国家的未来死去。<br/>　　或许范达尔不愿意为芬兰死去，但他已经死了，索尔不能知道一名逝去者的想法。<br/>　　“你相信你恨着我，弟弟，所以你依然活着。向奥丁复仇，是你人生前十六年的动力。你说，你感到生不如死，但你依然活着，因为你恨，所以你渴望复仇。”<br/>　　洛基轻微眯起眼，打量着七年未见的索尔。<br/>　　“国家、民族也是一样，凡尔赛条约侮辱了德意志，日耳曼民族一直记着……”<br/>　　洛基相当不满于索尔对墨特勒的俯首称臣，他直接打断：“日耳曼民族，多么讽刺啊，索尔。以前你只是为政府效力，现在呢？政府效力于墨特勒，你也对其唯命是从。这是我以前认识的索尔吗？”<br/>　　索尔想说：我没有。但他明白，自己无论如何都说不过洛基，只得说：“墨特勒在你眼中就是错误的同义词吗，弟弟，是墨特勒让德国从大萧条的困境中走出。以前的你不是这样的，你变了，变得狭隘了。这是我以前认识的洛基吗？”<br/>　　洛基脸色变了，他咬着下唇，在外人看来心虚极了，但索尔知道：洛基只是又被伤害到了。他孱弱的弟弟，总会被芝麻大的小事伤害到。<br/>　　“他屠杀了无辜的波兰人。如果我不在乌克兰，而在波兰，你已经见不到我了。”洛基的眼睛转来转去，很快掩饰了自己的痛楚，“墨特勒不是唯一的选择，战争是凡尔赛条约的必然。任何受过教育的人都应该清楚，凡尔赛只是休战而已，德法之间势必爆发第二次战争。大萧条发生在合众州，德国迟早会渡过难关。”<br/>　　“你说得尽是毫无依据、判断的想法，”洛基抽出他的军刀，或者说军刺，军刺长度类似于匕首，血槽尾部略微生锈。血槽曾有过血液流过，洛基用这把军刺刺杀过敌人。他再也不是七年前，第一次谋杀后、吓得嘴唇颤抖的幼猫了。“如果你再混淆视听，我曾经的哥哥，你说，身上有一个血窟窿的北欧壮汉，能在苍茫的基辅大地上苟延残喘多久？我猜，不出二十分钟，他就会因失血过多而被冻死。”<br/>　　说真的，索尔都快忘了，自己已经被芬兰红军俘虏了。但洛基也不打算返回列宁格勒，他俘虏自己是想做什么呢？索尔想不明白，他可不相信洛基是想送死。就像索尔亲口说的那样，恨是活着的根基，洛基相信他恨索尔，所以他还不会去送死。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 终了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　如果索尔在强权或危险面前退缩，他就不再是索尔了。可洛基的威胁哪里算得上强权，更算不上什么危险，于是索尔退让了。<br/>　　他甚至学着洛基戏剧化的腔调：“我曾经的弟弟，我只是说出了我内心的真实想法。犯不着这样动怒。”<br/>　　可洛基反而更为激动，因为索尔再一次错误解读，他不是动怒，而是失望透顶。他曾以为他的哥哥总会站在自己身后，可直到现在才醒悟：他从没有过哥哥。索尔只是凭着自己一厢情愿，来冒充一个英雄，一个弥赛亚，一个拯救者。可现实是，“从来没有什么上帝神明，也没有弥赛亚”*。<br/>　　如果为什么他的哥哥总会伤害他？因为索尔是奥丁森，洛基是劳菲森，而劳菲森是一个父亲死于芬兰白军，母亲死于难产的可怜孤儿。<br/>　　劳菲只有一个孩子，所以洛基·劳菲森没有哥哥。<br/>　　洛基想尖叫，想歇斯底里地问索尔：明明我拿着武器，你被绳索捆住，为什么事情依然会变成这样。可索尔不会理解的，他只会一次又一次问：你怎么了，弟弟。<br/>　　无论洛基否认多少次，他都会这样问。洛基只得说：“我不是生气，我怎么会生气呢？我哪里有能力对你生气动怒呢，我有什么理由，可以怪罪于你呢？你一方面希望我们永远在一起，希望我们和好；另一方面，你又不尊重我的想法，不尊重我的观点。我只敢、我只能说，我很绝望。我悲痛欲绝了。”<br/>　　索尔脱口而出：“悲痛欲绝？你分明在对我生气。”<br/>　　“我怎么敢对孩子王生气啊，我只是一个阴影里的怪胎罢了。”洛基一方面这样说，一方面又给他的枪上了膛，瞄准索尔的头。<br/>　　索尔想：弟弟又闹脾气了。<br/>　　索尔又说到：“你不敢抠动扳机，弟弟，你只是在闹脾气，你只是想要我的关注而已。”<br/>　　洛基的枪轻微下移，但他没有松手，而是扣动扳机。<br/>　　那里是动脉，血溅在洛基的脸上，洛基用衣服袖口擦去血迹，没有一丝惊慌。<br/>　　“我是不可预测的，哥哥。你从来、从来没有了解过我。”洛基为索尔闭上眼睛，说道。<br/>　　1942年，意大利的乡村小镇多了一名叫洛基的陌生青年。<br/>　　洛基养了一只黄色的大狗，狗的名字叫做，索尔。当别人问起这条狗时，洛基总是浅笑不语。真奇怪，那人想，只是问问狗的名字而已。<br/>　　1945年，德西斯国家全面战败。至此世间，再无第三选择国家，只有不变的旧资本与变革的赤色星火。<br/>　　同年秋**，柏林墙建成。<br/>　　洛基坐在他的沙发上，悠闲自得地读着报。“索尔”趴在他的脚边，轻轻地摇着尾巴，显然也喜欢和洛基在一起的时光。<br/>　　报纸上的一行字深深地吸引了洛基的目光，“东西柏林之哀，如若兄弟相见却不能互相亲吻拥抱，一屋之内却无法彼此理解”。<br/>　　当晚一声枪响。<br/>　　次日，人们在屋内发现了洛基的尸首，和一条被毒死的狗。<br/>　　至此，列宁格勒战役正式终结：无一人自此生还。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*改编自国际歌：从来就没有什么救世主，也没有神仙皇帝<br/>**柏林墙在历史上建于1961年，这里是戏剧化魔改</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>